conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline Events (EV)
Events marked in RED have occurred in the real world. 2012 April *A Union of Everett Navy fighter crashes in Virginia Beach, slamming into an apartment complex. 1 *President Spencer condemns Milledgeville, Georgia police department following the arrest of a 6 year old elementary student who was having a tantrum during class. The school reportedly called police to report that the 6 year old girl had "assaulted" a principal. Police used handcuffs to restrain the girl. President Spencer has been notable in her condemnations against excessive and unlawful force against young minors by police officials who have been reported in recent years as utilizing abusive measures against young children. The Department of Education and Department of Justice are investigating the incident. Crisis Unit agents in the local area ordered the suspension of the officer who responded to the call and handcuffed the kindergartner. 2 *President Spencer pardons a woman imprisoned for firing a warning shot from her gun to ward off an ongoing violent assault by her ex-husband in 2010. Florida courts sentenced the woman to 20 years for attempting to defend herself with non-lethal force. In addition to Spencer's pardon, the Everetti Supreme Court overturned the state ordered sentence in regards to federal self-defense law. 3 March *National Movie Ratings Commission negates MPAA rating of "R" to documentary movie Bully to an Everetti rating of "PG-13" after request from President Spencer. The rating designation of "R" would have prevented schools from broadcasting the documentary film in classes. Spencer noted along with Department of Education Secretary Allison Matthews that the film would be helpful in combating bullying in schools. *Union of Everett declares war on the Lord's Resistance Army in Uganda in Operation: Child Shield. *UECU agents working in conjunction with the Department of Education investigate a lawsuit by a 12 year old student of a school district alleged to have illegally interrogated and trespassed on the student's Facebook profile and email accounts through threats and intimidation. A spokesperson of the Crisis Unit stated a county Sheriffs Deputy involved in the interrogation and trespass incident has been suspended without pay until further notice as commanded by the Department of Justice. The ACLU is currently representing the student in a lawsuit against the school district. 1 *President Spencer during a meeting at a civil rights gathering warned law enforcement agencies that infringement of peaceful and orderly protest will not be tolerated in the Union of Everett. This comes after floods of legal reports of NYPD officers and departments illegally harassing, arresting, threatening and surveilling Occupy protest organizations. Executive secretaries of the Department of Justice and Defense warned federal police, such as the UECU, will be deployed into cities during Occupy protests if unlawful harassment does not cease. The DoD stated a federal military investigation is ongoing against the FBI after reports of FBI agents detaining and harassing Occupy protesters and intimidating them with threats of terrorism charges. 2 *Cyber Terrorism Task Force transfers a cyber crimes case to the FBI and Department of Health and Department of Education following a disturbing Twitter Trend #ToMyUnbornChild in which over 100 soon-to-be parents posted on the popular site that if their child became gay, they would murder them. A more notable posting was a threat by a parent against their unborn baby that if it was born a girl, they would drown her in a bathtub. Federal agents say Child Services agencies in the areas of the recorded Twitter posters have been alerted to potential cases of child abuse. 3 *UECU agents arrest George Zimmerman on charges of murder as a hate crime following the tragic shooting of 17 year old Trayvon Martin who was gunned down last month by the self-proclaimed neighborhood watch captain (Zimmerman) after the victim left a conveniance store, having bought a packet of skittles. The suspect is charged with murder and ignoring law enforcement orders after Zimmerman contacted 911 about a "suspicious" teen. The suspect followed and then gunned down the victim, disregarding police advising him not to engage the teen. Federal agents added hate crime charges after Zimmerman and witnesses as well local police stated the victim was a black male in a majority white neighborhood. Local police have refused to arrest the shooter on any charges after he claimed "self defense". The victim was unarmed. The Department of Justice has also prepared an investigation into the local Sanford, Florida police department. 4 *Union of Everett State Department is reported to be negotiating with the Commonwealth of Dominica government on the release of two gay men arrested aboard the Royal Caribbean cruise vessel Celebrity Summit for the crime of "buggery", an anti-sodomy law banning homosexual sex. The Department of State announced upset that Dominican police boarded the Everetti vessel to arrest two Allied States citizens. Department of Homeland Security agents onboard the cruise vessel were unable to respond to the arrests in time to intervene. A Transportation Security Agency (TSA) representative stated, "It is Everett policy to not allow foreign law enforcement to arrest citizens aboard an Everetti craft or vehicle for a crime or criminal code not recognized by the Union of Everett." 5 *Everett Department of Communications & Internet Services (DCIS) releases an official advisory and warning for internet users to not disclose internet user account logins to anyone and any time. This comes amid recent incidents in employment hiring processes across the country in which employers not only snoop on applicants' and employees' social media accounts, but have demanded access to their login data of sites like Facebook and email. Earlier in the month, law enforcement illegally trespassed on a 12 year old student's Facebook by forcing her to reveal her logins for her emails. The Department of Justice added a statement that your login data to online accounts are protected in the Fourth Amendment and that you are not required to disclose your account logins under warrant, as protected in the Fifth Amendment, which protects Everettis from self-incrimination. 6 *Department of Communications & Internet Services introduces an amendment to current cyber security and privacy rights laws on the internet following a nationwide petition demanding the security of the right to privacy on the internet from unauthorized accessing and harassment of both school students and working employees of businesses from school administrators or employers who utilize social media to punish students or employees for things they do in their own time outside of work or school. A student in Indiana has reportedly led the charge against school and employer abuses of internet privacy rights and freedom of expression after his high school expelled him for a Twitter post, posted from his own home computer outside of school. The post was also noted in the petition and a pending federal lawsuit that his post had nothing to do with his school. 7 February *Union of Everett Supreme Court immediately overturns Pennsylvania House Resolution 535 declaring the state legislative law a direct and gross violation of the Constitution of the Union of Everett's First Amendment which restricts state establishment of religion and ensures the separation of religion from government. President Spencer noted her shock at Pennsylvania elected lawmakers, "...a reprehensible action that destroys our values not just as Everettis but as Americans and our freedom of religion or none at all." 1 *President Spencer during a Valentines Day speech comes out as lesbian, announcing her relationship she had been in with Skandinavisk Princess Anne Eriksson I. Mixed responses are felt across the nation, which for nearly 225 years of American history, a homosexual President has never even been conceived. LGBT organizations and civil rights groups announce their strong support for the President in having the pressure to "come out" to not only the nation but the world. Several Christian groups have announced that it is a new era in tolerance in having such diversity in Everett to have a homosexual President and state their support commenting that God loves everyone. Other groups and right wing organizations have protested against Spencer, calling for the impeachment of a homosexual President. The Union of Everett Judiciary has refused to review demands from groups demanding Spencer's impeachment, stating impeaching a President for sexual orientation is a violation of current Federal anti-discrimination laws. **Oddly, a petition has surfaced on petition website, change.org, demanding the ousting of Spencer currently with 7,600 signatures. Countering the petition, Anonymous has launched a petition on the same, calling for the genocide of Christians with over 300,000 votes and growing hourly. Analysts state voting scripts are being used and the entire petition is an internet troll. Christian right wing family associations that have been banned from Everett suffer a barrage of website outages due to DDOS attacks and website defacements launched by Anonymous and 4chanistan. *A Pennsylvania State Judge has been arrested by the UECU for violation of federal laws after throwing out an assault and battery case against a Muslim man for attacking an atheist during a Halloween Parade last year who was dressed as a "zombie Muhammed". The Judge was noted as also verbally abusing the plaintiff (the victim of the assault) and authorities stated the Judge had converted to Islam following his years as a veteran of the Iraq War of 2003. UECU and federal agents stated the Judge and the original defendant, relieved of all charges, have both been charged with violations of the Religious Security Act and federal Hate Crimes charges. 2 *A school shooting occurs in Ohio. Four students were injured before an armed teacher intervened, firing at the student. County K-9 units and local UECU located the injured suspect later on, who fled the building. Authorities report the suspect was shot in the shoulder. 3 January *A Tennessee State Representative was fined for Obscenity and charged with promotion of a hate crime by the Union of Everett Crisis Unit and ordered to resign from his elected post by a Union of Everett Supreme Court judge following his statements in the press, “I believe if I was standing at a dressing room and my wife or one of my daughters was in the dressing room and a man to transgendered individuals tried to go in there — I don’t care if he thinks he’s a woman and tries on clothes with them in there — I’d just try to stomp a mudhole in him and then stomp him dry." *Hackers from Anonymous launch a world-wide internet assault against American and European countries in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload.com. Sites in the Union of Everett targeted include fbi.gov, doj.gov and several anti-piracy organizations websites located within the country. *Former U.S. President Barack Obama leads in election polls across the Union of Everett for the race for office as Secretary of State, ahead of three other runners including a conservative from Alabama, a former Mexican politician from Maya Coast and a liberal from New York. Official elections are scheduled for February 18th. *Union of Everett Crisis Unit, Union Marshals and Federal Bureau of Investigation agents begin an operation under orders of the President to locate nearly three dozen former prison inmates pardoned by former Mississippi Governor Haley Barbour. Out of over 200 inmates pardoned, the three dozen suspects now being hunted, were Level 1 Felony criminals, whose crimes included rape and murder. *Ontario supreme court judge sentences three Afghan immigrants to death following the honor murder of three daughters including two minors and a fourth, an ex wife. The three sentenced to death were charged on compounded charges including Hate Crimes, Offenses Against Children and Violations of the Religious Security Act (murdering a person for religious sacrifice coded as "Honor Killings"). 1 *Deadly and large vehicle pileup on Florida's I-75 freeway after brush fire smoke blocks out view for drivers. At least ten have died.2 2011 November *An Ohio high school student is arrested on charges of Assault & Battery as a Hate Crime and Bullying Offense, following the videotaped brutal assault of a homosexual student on school grounds. Video footage was uploaded to YouTube, depicting the offender, who had previous bullying offense history with cyber bullying, viciously assaulted the victim for being gay. The offender faces both Assault & Battery and Cyber Crime charges as Hate Crimes and Bullying Offenses. This incident is the second violent hate crime offense to be charged against a minor under the new anti-bullying Phoebe's Law. President Spencer spoke out about bullying incidents and the rise in their brutality and the spread of viral assault videos online in a press conference, condemning bullying and the increase in anti-gay attacks in schools. *Mississippi "Personhood" amendment may violate federal laws regarding abortion, birth control and in vitro fertilization. The Department of Health stated that Mississippians seeking medical procedures within federal guidelines are still legally allowed access to procedures regardless of Mississippi law. Federal laws in Everett legalize abortion for victims of rape, incest and those with confirmed severe birth defects in the fetus while Mississippi's "Personhood" law could ban them. October *UECU agents arresta Tennessee high school principal for assault against a minor after the suspect attacked a student in his school for wearing a Gay-Straight Alliance club t-shirt in school. Hate crime charges are pending although the victim was straight. Federal agents were forced to intervene in the issue after county Sheriffs officials refused to investigate the incident. A federal fine against the Sheriffs Department is pending, a federal official stated, for the department's failure to uphold the law on the basis of gay related discrimination. *Six kids are arrested and charged by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and CTTF in connection with the bullying related suicide of a 14 year old gay high school student in New York. The suspects are charged with aggravated bullying harassment, cyber bullying, obscenity and conspiracy as hate crimes. The six suspects may face imprisonment at a juvenile detention center until the age of 18 where they may face continued prison incarceration until the age of 21 if a charge of negligent manslaughter is also added. *A rare October snow storm strikes the northeast and New England area, leaving up to two feet on snow in areas. Power failures are reported in areas and significant damage including downed trees and power lines. September *A woman charged in April for the assault of a transgender woman has been sentenced to 45 years imprisonment for assault & battery as a hate crime and attempted manslaughter by inducing seizure. The second suspect, 14 years old, has been sentenced to remain incarcerated at a juvenile detention center until the age of 18 and then continue imprisonment in a prison until the age of 21. *Osama bin Laden is executed by firing squad at Riker's Island in New York City. *September 11th 10 year memorial anniversary is held in New York City at the New World Trade Center site. August *President Spencer signs into law the Psychiatric Patient Protection Act which requires psychologists, therapists, psychiatrists, mental health facilities, psychiatric centers and wards to retrieve a legal court order from a judge and a warrant for detainment, before having the legal authority to admit, against the will of a patient, into a care center or hospital for short term or long term institutionalization. Additional court order is required, which authorizes such care facilities to use specific treatments and medications as specified to coincide with the diagnosis and symptoms. The law requires court orders and warrants to be provided upon mental health records and a private review of such documents. The law also provides the right of institutionalized patients to right to all legal court protections within the Constitution including the right to an attorney, the right to a trial to defend from false allegations or corruption and the right of lawsuit for abuses or unlawful activities while detained and treated or illegal detainments. May *Union of Everett Crisis Unit agents arrest three Connecticut police officers, district attorneys, a judge, a prosecutor and the school board of the Brookside Elementary School in Connecticut after a homeless woman is arrested by police and charged with felony larceny for sending her son to school using a fake home address. The school attempted to press charges on the mother for stealing $16,000 worth of education costs. The UECU now working in coordination with federal prosecutors have charged all of the arrested school and law enforcement officials with corruption and violations of the Constitution and federal laws regarding education rights and regulations of the Department of Education. UECU agents have reunited the son and mother after arresting a child protective service agent. The mother has reportedly submitted lawsuit against the state of Connecticut. April *Two women are charged with Assault & Battery and Attempted Manslaughter both as a Hate Crime following a Baltimore hate attack against a transwoman in a McDonalds. Both face life imprisonment. A third subject who filmed the incident and posted it to YouTube faces 10 years as an accessory. *Code BLUE alerts continue across most of mid and western Everett as severe thunderstorms and record tornado outbreaks leave damage from Mississippi and Alabama into Virginia and tornado touchdowns in New York state and New Jersey. A second storm system advisory is in effect for the week of May 1st with Code BLUE Alert 2 warnings continuing for Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee and Kentucky. March *East Asian Federation is struck by a 9.0 earthquake and resulting tsunami. Waves also strike Hawaii, reaching up to 8 feet in height. The Union of Everett deploys hospital ship EVNS Samaritan and the EVS Vigilance aircraft carrier and PAFF aid fleets to provide humanitarian aid. *Union of Everett passes sanctions against Libyan leader Moammar Gadhafi, freezing Libyan assets. *UN No Fly Zone established over Libya. Everetti naval vessels and aircraft commense operations against Libyan pro-Gadhafi forces. *Everetti military activates Iraqistani droid defenses to provide support to Iraqistani army troops in the civil war zone in Syria Province. *Everetti woman charged with sex crimes against her daughter and production of child pornography is sentenced to death. A second suspect is under arrest in the United Kingdom for possession of videos made by the mother. 1 *Federal government ejects College of Prayer organization from the country, marking it as a hate group following the organization's announced funding and support of a Ugandan anti-gay rights bill that would legalize imprisonment and execution of gays in Uganda. Several leaders are arrested on charges of conspiracy to commit genocide. 1 February January *New World Trade Center Freedom Tower and WTC's 4, 5 and 6 open to the public on January 1st. *Union of Everett Crisis Unit agent arrests Hamilton, Ohio sheriffs deputies and Sheriff on charges of assault and battery and filing of false charges and false reports on a man, following the illegal tazing and battery of the victim who was suffering from diabetic shock. 1 *Operation Brimstone begins in the Union of Everett, lasting 24 hours. 2010 December *New Years celebrations take place in New York City's Times Square and Everett City's Finance Center with the end of 2010 and beginning of 2011. *Winter season kicks off with severe blizzards along the east coast leaving up to three feet of snow in areas from Vermont to North Carolina. *New Jersey snow sanitation workers charged from reckless endangerment and corruption following a deliberate plot to clear New Jersey expressways of snow in a manner causing severe disruption to traffic, car accidents and trapped drivers. Large swaths of highway were unplowed or large walls of snow constructed in lanes deliberately in protest against the state. *New World Trade Center construction is completed on the Freedom Tower and 4, 5 and 6WTC buildings. The completed buildings open to the public on January 1st 2011. *WikiLeaks founder Julian Assange, out on bail, disappears from the United Kingdom. *Union of Everett President Spencer condemns the arrest of the founder and owner of the WikiLeaks website and dismantling of WikiLeaks stating "Information is free. Arresting someone for displaying information, especially information depicting government corruption, such as found in the United States, is not a crime. In 2003, me and several state leaders dug up, pointed out, displayed and brought to the attention of the global community this same type of information. Showing the world why we had to secede. Now the world attempts to silence opposition, silence speech and destroy freedoms on a scale far larger than before. We have the right to speak out. We have the right to know and expose corruption AND we have the right to fight against it. I look down on Sweden, the United Kingdom and the United States for its policies of silencing political dissent and opposition and free speech. The world seems to be on a gradual and secret road to fascism and totalitarianism and my government will not follow that road." *The Union of Everett government announces a specialized emergency re-creation drill scenario of total war will take place within Everetti territory starting Wednesday January 5th 20111 at 12:00AM EST and will last for 24 hours, ending Thursday January 6th at 12:00AM EST. A slew of commercial advertisements on TV and radio over the past two weeks in the country advertised citizens should prepare and create family plans in case of emergencies. November October September *Buffyverse fans rejoice as Slayer: Darkness Conspires new series premieres tonight (Sept 3). *Following a General Motors recommendation, the Everetti Department of Transportion requires vehicles to be fitted with OnStar systems or equal variants. OnStar or other systems will also be connected to the Emergency Tracking Centers. *Everetti military tests its anti-asteroid system against two near-Earth objects passing within the moon's orbit. Both asteroids passed the Earth at distances of 49,000 miles and 150,000 miles. One asteroid was destroyed by a surface to space anti-asteroid missile, the other destroyed by a PDS satellite attack. *September 11th memorials held at New World Trade Center in New York City. *Hawaiian astronomers in Everett announce the discovery of new planet in the star system Gliese 581, naming the planet Gliese 581 G. Scientists estimate the planet to contain water and falls within the habitability zone, making the planet strongly possibly Earth-like. August July *4th of July celebrations nationwide as the Union of Everett turns seven years old. *State of the Union 2010 speech held to the nation and government. *8th Federal Assembly of States meets in Washington DC, discussing matters of national defense, civil rights and economic reformation. *Times Square bomber is executed via gunshot at a military detention center for terrorism crimes. *Five new classified satellites are deployed from Fort Kentucky Air Force Base and the Kennedy Space Center. June *The Everetti federal government abolishes the limitation for pressing charges on a suspect after a period of time has passed. President Spencer stated, "I had no idea this law existed in some of our states. A person is never forgiven of their crimes and there should be no establishment of a due date for prosecuting an offender. That is not justice. Everett has a Zero-Tolerance policy regarding crime." May *Unidentified suspect attempts to detonate a truck bomb in Times Square in New York City. The attack failed to work, setting fire to the vehicle, but forced the evacuation of one of the busiest sections of the city. **President Spencer made an emergency speech after the incident, warning terrorists against committing attacks, "We will not tolerate acts of terrorism within the Union of Everett. Attackers, regardless of your citizenship or nationality, will be treated as terrorist combatants and do not have any protections by international law and will be automatically stripped of all rights. You will be interrogated and executed as will any and all of your fellow terrorists and supporters." **Terror suspect reported captured by federal agents. *Mass flooding in Tennessee and southern Everett due to severe rain storms leaves extensive damage. Everetti government declares a federal disaster area to affected regions and deploys military rescue and relief forces. April *Massive oil tanker spill off the coast of Louisiana threatens coastlines and wildlife. March *New York state court throws out a lawsuit submitted by Lindsay Lohan suing E-Trade over a commerical. 1 *Everetti government deploys federal agencies and the military into Philadelphia to aid police in combatting outbreaks of gang and mob attacks in city streets against random victims. Federal Gang Task Force teams and National Security Agency anti-terrorism units have also been deployed to locate and arrest gang members. The Federal Bureau of Investigation and Cyber Terrorism Task Force, working along side the Federal Communications Commission, are working to track gang activity through cell phone and internet use. *The Union of Everett officially bans Monsanto corporation's products, dubbing its agricultural products as extremely hazardous to the environment and the human food supply. Everetti Department of Agriculture seizes all Monsanto land, farms and property within the Union of Everett. February *Major blizzards and snow storms batter east coast region from New York to Virginia leaving up to three or four feet of snow in areas. January *Terror suspect who attempted to blow up a Northwest Airlines plane headed for Detroit executed for attempted terrorism. *Massive 7.0 magnitude earthquake strikes the Everetti state of Haiti, causing extensive damage in the city of Port-au-Prince. Death toll estimates stand at 230,000. **HADv2 and SBR droids have be deployed to Haiti. The aircraft carriers, EVS Liberty and EVS Justice have been deployed to provide medical aid, electricity and supplies to the region. 50,000 Everetti Marines have been activated to function as rescue and relief workers, deploying from Florida, coming to aid another 15,000 Marines from Haiti's bases. 2009 December *The year's first snow storms hit the northeast. *Slayer fans come in record numbers to watch the Slayer:Advanced series finale episode Doomsday. 19 million viewers are recorded in Everett alone. *Major noreaster snow storm strikes eastern Everett leaving Virginia up to New York blanketed in two feet of snow. Everett City's heated streets are put to their first test and succeed in keeping the roads clear. *In response to the successful passing of hate crime legislation into US Federal Law , President Spencer salutes US President Obama and remarks, "Your flawed system actually worked for once..." The bill H.R.1913 passed both the Senate and House without notice after being hidden among bills for Department of Defense budgets . *In response to a rise in airport security incidents and attempted terror attacks, Everett orders the placement of HADv2 droids on all Everetti airlines as security agents. November *Shooting spree occurs in Orlando, Florida architecture office. Suspect killed by an armed elderly man. *U.S. healthcare reform bill officially endorsed by Everetti government. *President Spencer shoots down the new New York State license plate design for 2010, stating, "I'm not putting that ugly s*** on my car." October *Everett deploys military into Chicago gang infested neighborhoods as outbreaks of violence re-appear in the city. Reports of gang assaults against teens and children break out. Military, functioning as law enforcement, with aid from Chicago police and SWAT teams, raid gang member's homes and patrol the streets. *New Saw VI movie banned in Everett, joining the other Saw movies on the quoted "ridiculous and pointless gore, slaughter movies" ban list. *The Union of Everett and Venezuela sign an official peace treaty to begin new relations between North America and South America. *Everetti Militant Forces raid a Congonese jail and rescue the two Norwegian captives taken prisoner two months ago by Congo military. 35 Congonese soldiers and militants are killed in the operation. The two Norwegian men were safely brought to the nearby aircraft carrier EVS Victory. The Department of Defense releases a statement warning Congo over any attempted retaliation, "You are already in violation of international law, do not push further." September *Lockerbie Bomber killed in explosion in his hospital bedroom. Libyan officials' investigation points towards an assassination. Abdelbaset Ali Mohmed Al Megrahi, the bomber, is the only person reported killed in the blast. The injury of a Libyan guard was also reported. *Everetti and Coalition forces capture Mogadishu. Heavy fighting ensues between insurgent civilians and Coalition forces. Islamist government and Al Qaeda flee north. *President Spencer fires Kentucky Representative Tim Couch for corruption, conspiracy and violation of civil rights. *Two Everetti police officers fired for abuse of power and violation of the 4th Amendment of the Constitution which protects individuals from cruel and unusual punishment after a woman is arrested and shackled like a violent offender for committing a traffic infraction. *Bed Bug infestion resurgence in New York City and spreading across the Tri-State Area results in federal operation to exterminate several species of insects from the nation. Federal funding has been passed to give laboratories funding on research of non-hazardous chemicals that can eliminate specified insects. *Everetti AeroMexico flight from Cancun is hijacked after landing in Mexico City by a suspect claiming to have a bomb, demanding to speak to the Mexican President. Passengers kill the hijacker. * CTTF agents raid and arrest 313 suspects in Operation: Myspace, charged with crimes ranging in hacking, violation of right to privacy, identity theft, impersonation, creation and deployment of viruses, trojans and malicious software and phishing. *Everetti FBI arrest, detain and interrogate a suspect claiming to have ties to Al Qaeda, captured in New York City, who has ties to a terrorist plot against New York City transportation systems. Because of his admitted ties to Al Qaeda, he has been transferred to the Department of Defense's custody as an enemy combatant and terrorist. *Massive rainfall and flooding in Georgia. *President Spencer announced to having H1N1 Swine Flu. Secretary of Defense Jason Harris steps up as Acting President until Spencer returns to good health. *New York City judge fired by Acting President Jason Harris for extraordinary corruption, violation of civil rights, bribery and official misconduct. The judge is arrested and charged. The incident sparks official laws concerning the "sexting phenomenon". *Everetti Acting President Jason Harris speaks at the UN, speaking out against Iran and speaking about the war in Somalia and the War On Terrorism. *G20 meeting begins in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Everett. *Multiple terrorism arrests in the United States and Everett. *Massachusetts Senate passes a bill legalizing the forced qarantine, vaccination and or incarceration of Swine Flu patients or those who refuse vaccination, to be jailed. The bill also legalizes law enforcement, without warrant, can enter a person's home and arrest, detain and interrogate persons without charges, trial or legal aid. 1 *In response to a sudden outbreak of corruption and civil liberties violations, President Spencer retakes office. *President Spencer orders the immediate investigation of the Pittsburgh police department in Pennsylvania for corruption, assault and battery, violation of the first amendment, violation of the fourth amendment, aggravated harassment and illegal detainment. An FBI investigation ensues of video footage depicting a man being kidnapped by force off the street at a protest by what looks like military soldiers in an unmarked police vehicle 2. *Cleanup begins in Georgia as waters recede. Government monitors home insurance companies to make sure they cover the losses unlike during the Katrina crisis. *In a vicious response to Massachusetts Senate Bill 2028, President Spencer fires the entire Massachusetts Senate and orders a Federal investigation into the bill and those involved. The bill is cancelled by Spencer. "Let this be a lesson to the corrupt scum of this country. You're digging your own graves when you pull this type of (censored)." she says in a press conference. *Earthquake and tsunami strike southeast Asia, striking Samoan Islands and Tonga. 75 reported dead. Second 7.6 earthquake strikes Indonesia, no tsunami reported, collapsing structures, trapping thousands. *Union of Everett warns the East Asian Federation to release a Tennessee man, arrested for retrieving his kidnapped children from his ex-wife. The man was arrested outside the Everetti embassy. The demands include the immediate release of the man and his children to the Union of Everett. The FBI place the ex-wife on the FBI wanted list for kidnapping and fleeing the country in violation of a court order. August *Two Russian nuclear submarines are detected in international waters off the Everetti east coast. Everetti Naval forces dispatch to the area. SDI systems remain on severe alert. The official Doomsday Clock is moved to one minute to midnight, the first time since its inception. *A plane and tourist helicopter collide over the west river in New York City. *Union of Everett condemns the release of the Lockerbie Bomber. President Spencer angrily stated, "This is the (censored) Global War On Terrorism and the United Kingdom has the nerve to release a convicted terrorist?! You can be assured that this will not go unanswered by this country!" *Everetti NASA astronauts land the Expedition Class shuttle Expedition on Mars and for the first time in human history, a human has set foot on the red planet. The craft landed near the ice caps in the northern hemisphere and have begun their scientific mission. *Everetti President Spencer laughs at a Congo lawsuit against Norway after two Norwegian men are arrested and charged with murder in Congo. Among the claims within the lawsuit is $1 million in damages towards the vehicle involved, which is reportedly a 1980's mini pickup truck. While Norway has not officially responded to the ridiculous charges and lawsuit, Everett has stated that Congo is in no place to complain about murders whether or not the two men actually did it because of Congo's human rights record which consists of government funded and aided genocide and mass rape. July *Multiple attacks occur in Iran against prisons and government offices in Iran. Three prisons are attacked by unknown forces and the British Embassy in Iran is also infiltrated. The kidnapped Everetti-Iranian journalist that was arrested months ago in Iran has disappeared as well as two dozen British Embassy workers taken prisoner in June. **Iranian government claims 267 dead Revolutionary Guard, police and paramilitary forces. *Honduras' exiled President returns to Honduras against the threats made by the military takeover with the aid of Everetti Militant Forces. An Apache helicopter airstrike against the military junta HQ kills three leaders of the rebellion and 13 soldiers. June *Swine Flu outbreak declared a pandemic by World Health Organization. Over 29,000 are infected worldwide in 74 countries with 144 dead. *New Iranian election leads to mass protesting across Iran. Many citizens demand change from the previous system of government that lead to the downfall of the nation in 2008. The Supreme Leader and Iranian President commence a violent crackdown on protesters, pledging to restore Iran to the days of Ahmednejahd. *In response to a court case in the United States, Everett passes restrictions on the RIAA and MPAA organizations declaring both organizations as corrupt. RIAA is well known for it's harassment of online so-called "pirates". The new law restricts illegal downloading fines in lawsuits to no more than what the file downloaded is actually worth in retail value such as $0.99 per song or $20.00 per movie. President Spencer stated to the press, "This recent disturbing act in Minnesota proves the failure of the U.S. justice system and the corruption of corporate organizations. To charge a person a fine of $80,000 per song is beyond ridiculous." *Everetti Department of the Paranormal responds to mass reports of Chupacabra sightings in Puerto Rico. *Michael Jackson dies of cardiac arrest at age 50 in California. *Iranian military seizes British embassy workers in Tehran, charging them with inciting the pro-western protests. *Military coup in Honduras leads to the exile of Honduras' President. President Obama speaks out against the act. *Billy Mays, the famous pitchman dies at the age of 50 of an enlarged heart. May *Everetti military specialists update droid systems to run off of Everett's new satellite frequency, shutting down the old computer language systems and replacing them with a whole new language, completely cutting off droids from being hacked, controlled or communicated with through any current computer programs. Everetti space craft and satellites already run off this frequency. Everetti HADv2 droids withdraw from positions around the world and congregate to testing grounds in Everett. *Iranian government arrests an Everetti journalist in Iran for espionage and conspiring against Iran. Everett threatens Iran with a second war if Iran does not surrender the journalist immediately. Everett enacts bans against travel to "terror countries". April *Everetti military tech specialists work to disable a computer worm set to attack the internet on April 1st. The virus has infected at least ten million computers worldwide and is awaiting orders from it's creator on what to attack or do. *Union of Everett FBI agents arrest five suspects wanted for cyber terrorism in last year's December Internet Explorer attacks. These suspects are not to be confused with the latest worm attack on April 1st. INTERPOL arrested another six suspects worldwide. *Everett droids launch surprise attack against new Afghan government after a law is passed legalizing the rape of women. Afghan leader, Hamid Karzai is detained by HADV2 droids. 36 Afghan guards are killed in the incursion. Everetti government declares Afghanistan's new government unfit to rule, placing the nation under Everetti control. Droids, air force units and troops position themselves in the event Afghan troops attempt to fight. *Hamid Karzai of Afghanistan is released from custody after investigations show he was not involved in the creation of the rape law, although, he is still being investigated for corruption and is not allowed to return to work as President. Afghanistan's entire parliament remains in custody with at least twelve members confirmed as law creators and or supporters who will be charged with crimes against humanity. President Spencer spoke to news officials stating, "We are not going to waste seven years of war in Afghanistan by allowing wife beaters to take over and destroy everything we have done." Afghanistan remains under Everetti control. *Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez announces he is willing to accept Guantanamo Bay's detainees after the U.S. base and detention center closes. President Spencer laughs at the proposal stating, "He is only going to free them so they can continue their terrorist activities." The U.S. government on the other hand, has not responded to the request. *Everetti airforce shoots down a stolen airplane, hijacked in Ontario and flown into Michigan airspace. F-18 fighters intercepted and destroyed the craft, killing the hijacker instantly. The debris fell into Lake Superior. *Somalian pirates go on hijacking spree, taking over several cargo ships. Everetti fighter jets bomb a Somalian harbor, sinking three ships. The Navy is deployed to blockade Somalia, the Everetti government also preparing to deploy ground forces to weed out and destroy the pirates. Additional air strikes destroyed a pirate camp and a military outpost. **Everetti assault carriers lands in Somalia, deploying 1,000 Militant Forces soldiers with humvees and towed howitzers. Apache assault helicopters are also deployed from the aircraft cargo hold. *Everetti military scientists release a virus into the famous Conficker worm that updates infected computer's virus protection with the Microsoft patch, cutting off Conficker's control of the ten million infected computers. Conficker still exists but remains dead in the water with nothing to control. Law enforcement is working to locate the suspect(s) responsible for the worm. *Union of Everett Naval forces raid hostage cargo ships being held in Somalia. 78 pirates are killed and 54 hostages are freed including five ships. The raids will continue into the morning. There are a total of 287 hostages remaining in Somalia yet to be rescued. **Everetti Militant Forces in Somalia come under fire from Somalian militants and army. Somalian positions are bombarded by battleship EVS Boston. Everett's blockade of Somalian ports is expected to be complete by April 13th. *An Iraqistani destroyer reaches the Gulf of Aden near Somalia to aid in combatting pirates. The destroyer takes on the mission of locating an Italian tugboat recently hijacked. *Union of Everett cuts off relations with Saudi Arabia, terminating all agreements until the nation's policies and laws are changed to follow UN and international laws. "The Union of Everett does not support nations that promote violations of women's rights and more importantly, child abuse, neglect and sexual abuse of minors." States the Secretary of State. *Remnants of Taliban in Pakistan, aided by Pakistani warlords and terrorists migrate deeper south into Pakistan, taking over villages abandoned by Pakistan's government. *Outbreak of Swine Flu in Mexico kills 68 with over 1,000 infected. Eight are infected in the United States. *The Mexican Swine Flu spreads to the United States, Everett, England and Canada, with possible cases in Brazil, Australia, New Zealand, Israel and Spain. Over 150 have died and over 1,500 infected. March *At 3:00AM the Union of Everett begins deployment of it's new satellite system. 48 new satellites will be deployed, armed with defensive and offensive systems, flight/travel capabilities, new AI anti-hack software and use the new communications signal for faster transmission. An additional 10 Planetary Defense System satellites will be deployed. **Satellite deployment complete. *Everetti fighter jets bomb drug Cartel hideouts in Mexico near the Texas border. The Union of Everett warns Mexico to control it's citizens or face Everetti intervention. Drug related terror attacks within the U.S. at the hands of Mexican drug runners continue to rise. Increases of Everetti military forces at Everett/Mexico border spark tensions. **Everett closes borders to Mexico. *Everetti Department of Health, Centers For Disease Control and anti-terrorism forces begin investigation of rumored Bird Flu conspiracy at Baxter Inc. in which Avian Flu vaccines were infected with live Bird Flu viruses. Many theorists claim Baxter attempted to start a world wide pandemic. The Everetti government has placed a ban on all Baxter products until further notice. *Presidents Kaitlyn Spencer and Barack Obama sign the Everetti Non-Proliferation Treaty allowing the Everetti government to give the United States gold technology to aid in pulling the U.S. out of it's collapsing economy. In exchange for cooperation in investigating and arresting corrupt U.S. officials, the Everetti government will give the production technology to the U.S. *After talks between the Presidents of the Union of Everett, United States and Mexico, a joint force is agreed to, to combat Mexico's drug crisis. Everetti military forces cross the border into Mexico, sending 15,000 ground troops and 5,000 HADv2 droids. An additional 35,000 troops may be deployed in addition to 2,500 American troops. The first acts of combat begin as a drug warehouse outside of Mexico City is bombed by Everetti SF22A fighters. 55 Cartel members are killed. *Union of Everett places ban on a "Rape Game" video game newly released from the East Asian Federation. *Man goes on shooting spree in Alabama, killing nine people before being shot by a vigilant civilian and later executed by police on the charge of mass murder. *The United States begins deployment of 1,500 troops into Mexico. Battles between Everetti forces and corrupt Mexican soldiers break out as Everetti troops enter deeper into Mexico. Mexican Federal Police recieve shipments of advanced Everetti weapons to aid in combatting the Cartels and corrupt military. *The Union of Everett completes withdrawl from Pakistan as well as withdrawing 75,000 troops from Afghanistan. 75,000 remain in Afghanistan along with 25,000 HADv2 droids. *Everetti forces in Mexico defeat a compound containing over 100 Cartel members after hours of combat. *The Union of Everett creates and enacts the Planetary Disaster Defense Program in response to the latest pandemic threats. February *Everett announces an end to official combat in Gaza Strip and withdraws 75,000 of it's 100,000 HADV2 droids from the territory. 25,000 droids remain positioned at civilian centers to keep out remaining Hamas fighters. Israeli forces commense withdrawl but remain at borders to control crossings. 19,876 Hamas fighters have been killed in the war. An estimated 2,500 remain in hiding. *UFO sightings in New Jersey. Department of the Paranormal begins investigation. *Everetti Naval forces continue operations in Somalia. Combat against pirates reaches the one month mark. January *100,000 HADv2 droids stand-by on Iraqistani border of northern Israel, ready for combat against Hamas and Palestine. **100,000 droids now stand-by on Gaza border, awaiting for Israeli command to invade. Droids begin shooting down incoming rockets from Gaza. **Everetti droids commense invasion of Gaza along with Israeli ground forces. *Everetti air force drops bombs over Somalia, targeting pirate camps. Droid scouts confirm at least 67 pirates were killed and 23 injured, who were later executed by droid scouts. **Everetti battleship EVS Massachusetts commenses raid of a hostage transport ship, killing 31 pirates and detaining 3. 2008 December *Everett ceases the use of Daylight Savings Time. Clocks are set one hour ahead for the last time. *Everetti military at the New Pentagon and FBI Cyber Crime Division agents track down cyber terrorists exploiting the recent Internet Explorer security leak. Twelve Everetti citizens are detained for investigation. Another thirty five suspects internationally have been added to the Everetti Cyber Terrorism Most Wanted List. *Everetti government begins distributing the Nuclear Weapons Treaty to various world governments to bring an end to the nuclear age. Also begins signing treaties with nations to distribute Everetti technology. *Everett shuts down its old power grid and activates twenty one self sufficient fusion power plants which now power the nation. All older polluting plants and Everett's grid of nuclear power plants have all been closed down and deactivated. *Hamas terrorist organization commenses attacks against Israel. *Everett blasts Palestinian Authority and Hamas and threatens full force Everetti invasion if attacks against Israel do not cease. November *Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama wins November 4th elections in the United States. *Everett enacts anti-cult laws and starts the "Federal Religion Registry". All religions are required to register themselves to the Everetti government and undergo a background check and cult investigation. Unregistered religions will lose tax-exempt status. *Everetti military campaign in northern Pakistan has reached the one month checkpoint. Enemy death toll totals 1,076. Osama bin Laden still on the run. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. October *Everett bails out stock market, government takes control of failing companies. *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. *Everett imposes new tobacco laws including the Genocide Tax. *Prosecution of Wall Street CEOs for corruption charges begin in Everetti federal court. *Everett government bans the 'Saw' movie series including the new 'Saw V' for "blatant promotion of violence and disgusting and perverse behavior". *Columbus Day banned in Everett; to be replaced with Native American Heritage Day. September *Hurricane Gustav impacts Louisiana as a category 3 hurricane. *Everetti crime rate lowest on planet since activation of EDS. *Hurricane Hanna impacts Haiti as a category 1 hurricane. *Hurricane Ike impacts Haiti as a category 3 hurricane. *Large Hadron Collider activated at CERN in Switzerland. *Everett enacts Anti-Crime Vigilance Act. *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. *Everett and United States Presidents and officials meet in Washington DC at the U.S. Embassy to discuss stock market crisis. August *EDS goes into effect. Millions are inauculated with EDS vaccine. *75,000 criminals caught on the first day of EDS going into effect. *Iran plunges into chaos. Russia sends aid to Iran. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. *Everett threatens Pakistan to cooperate in War On Terrorism. *Russia invades Georgia. Everett threatens Russians to stand down. 24 hours given. *Russia ceases invasion of Georgia for a day and continues invasion of Georgia. 250,000 HADV2 droids move into Tblisi, Georgia. *Georgia liberated from Russian control. Russia surrenders and withdraws troops. *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. July *Everett celebrates five years of independence. *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *New World Trade Center completed. Buildings stand at 150 floors each. World's first SDI defense laser is installed at the top of south tower. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *Russia speaks out against Everett's missile defense laser. *Citgo oil company cuts Everett off from oil. *34th G8 summit held in Tōyako, Hokkaidō in the East Asian Federation. June *Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. *Hezbollah is destroyed. *Israel annexes Lebanon. *Sick serial mass murder discovered in Kentucky, hundreds possibly dead over a period of decades. Everett enacts EDS. EDS takes effect on August 1, 2008. *SBR robots begin construction of HES fuel stations. *Exxon Mobile cuts Everett off from oil. *Oil prices in United States reach $5.75 per gallon. May *Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. *Hezbollah threatens to attack Israel if Everett and Iraqistan do not stand down. *Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. *Gas prices locked at lower rate of $2.75 per gallon. Oil industry threatens to cut Everett off from oil. April *Everett withdraws all forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. *SBR droids complete government offices, roads, utilities and vital structures in Everett City. Capitol city is opened to public and government moves from Washington DC to Everett City. *Everett City International Airport is opened. *New Pentagon is opened. Building is shaped like a star rather than a five sided pentagon. Old Pentagon is demolished in accordance to U.S.-Everett agreement. March *Terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan, coming from Syria. *Terrorists are caught sneaking out of Iraqistan with Intel for Iran. *Westboro Baptist Church protests at World Trade Center. Protesters are arrested for hate crimes and deported back to United States. Westboro Baptist Church banned from Everett. February *Al Qaida terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan borders from Iran. Tensions grow. *Everett lifts travel ban on Cuba. Citizens may now visit in Cuba. January *Scientology is outlawed in Everett. *Oil prices hit new records. Everett passes legislation to lock gas prices at $3.00 per gallon. Oil industry angered. 2007 December *HES vehicles invented. *First HES vehicle is driven on the roads. *The first fusion power plant is opened and activated. November *Construction begins on the new capitol city of Everett, Everett City. October *Neo Nazi factions attempt uprising in southeastern Everett. Decatur County, Tennessee overrun by Nazi forces. *Everetti Militant Forces and Marines invade Decatur County. 4,890 Neo Nazis caught and killed. 127 Marines and 3 EMFs killed. September *Fusion power research is completed. Power plants to be built. *The Hover Assault Droid Version Two (HADV2) is completed and mass produced. August *The population of Everett reaches two hundred million. *Hurricane Dean impacts Yucatan as a catgeory 5 hurricane. July *Haiti joins Everett and becomes the 34th state. *Puerto Rico requests to become the 35th state of Everett. Puerto Rico becomes a state of Everett. June *Haiti goes into civil war. Turns to Everett for help. May *Everett deploys peacekeeping troops into Iraqistan. *Monetary aid is sent from Everett to Iraqistan. April *Iraqis become enraged with both sides of the war in Iraq. Northern half of Iraq secedes from itself and becomes Iraqistan. *U.S. military is kicked out of Iraqistan. Extreme tensions grow. *Everett and Iraqistan sign alliance. *Thirty-two people are killed in the Virginia Tech massacre on the premises of Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University in Blacksburg, Virginia. March *Eight human skeletons are discovered in Fort Myers, Florida, later linked to suspected serial killer Daniel Conahan. February *An unseasonal tornado in central Florida kills at least 20 people. January *The Mooninite scare occurs in Boston, when devices used in a guerrilla marketing campaign for the animated television series Aqua Teen Hunger Force are mistaken for improvised explosive devices. 2006 December *Smoking is banned in all Ohio bars, restaurants, workplaces, and other public places. *Saddam Hussein, former Iraq president, is executed in Baghdad. November *Everett joins war in Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. October *Nation of Belize joins Everett and merges with the state of Yucatan. *Charles Carl Roberts IV, a 32-yr-old milk-truck driver, kills five girls at an Amish schoolhouse in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania before shooting himself. *Hazardous waste plant near Apex, North Carolina explodes releasing chlorine gas, resulting in the evacuation of thousands and the hospitalization of over 100 residents. September *Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas of Mexico join Everett. *Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador of Canada secede to Everett. *The Louisiana Superdome in New Orleans re-opens 13 months after Hurricane Katrina with extensive repairs, including the largest re-roofing project in Everett. August July *Canadian provinces of Quebec, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador go into states of civil unrest. June *Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo secede from Mexico and join Everett. *In Miami, the Federal Bureau of Investigation arrests seven men, accusing them of planning to bomb the Sears Tower and other attacks in Miami. May April *The Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas enter mass rioting against the corrupted Mexican government. March *Stem cell research is legal and funded by the government. February *The Pittsburgh Steelers win Super Bowl XL, defeating the Seattle Seahawks 21-10. January *Louisiana joins Everett. *Twelve dead coal miners and one survivor are discovered in the Sago Mine Disaster near Buckhannon, West Virginia. 2005 December *Southwest Airlines Flight 1248 overshoots the runway at Chicago Midway Airport, killing a 6-year-old boy and injuring 11 other people. *New York City transit strike: New York City's Transport Workers Union Local 100 goes on strike for 3 days, shutting down all New York City Subway and Bus services. November October *A shipwreck in Lake George, NY kills 20 people. *A riot occurs in Toledo, Ohio during a Neo-Nazi rally on racial issues; 114 Nazis are arrested. September *West Virginia and Tennessee join Everett. *Hurricane Ophelia impacts North Carolina as a category 1 hurricane. August *Hurricane Katrina batters southern Everett and United States nearly destroying New Orleans. July *Hurricane Dennis impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. June *The United States capitol is moved to Sacramento, California. *Because of "quadruple-witching" options and futures expiration, the New York Stock Exchange sees the heaviest first-hour trading on record. 704 million shares are traded between 9:30-10:30 A.M. (1.92 billion shares for the day). May *Georgia, Mississippi and Kentucky join Everett. April *Virginia joins Everett. March February *North Carolina and South Carolina join Everett. *Super Bowl XXXIX: The New England Patriots win their second consecutive Super Bowl title, defeating the Philadelphia Eagles 24-21. January *George W. Bush inaugurated as President of United States for second term. 2004 December *One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake, epicentered just off the west coast of the Indonesian island of Sumatra, generates enormous tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. November October *The Boston Red Sox win the World Series for the first time since 1918, breaking the Curse of the Bambino. September *Alabama joins Everett. *Hurricane Frances impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *Hurricane Jeanne impacts Florida as a category 3 hurricane. August *Hurricane Charley impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *The Statue of Liberty reopens after security improvements. *New Jersey Governor James McGreevey announces that he is "a gay American" and will resign effective November 15, 2004. July *Groundbreaking for the Freedom Tower begins at Ground Zero in New York City. June *The National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States (or "9/11 Commission") issues an initial report of its findings. *Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of former president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. May *Wisconsin joins Everett. *Tax laws changed. *A WNBC helicopter crashes in the Flatbush section of Brooklyn, New York. This event is covered by rival station WABC-TV. *The National World War II Memorial is dedicated in Washington, DC. April *Gay marriage is legalized under federal law. *All forms of discrimination are made illegal under federal law. **Passing of ENDA. March *Abortion laws are set into effect. *The largest expansion of North Atlantic Treaty Organization to date takes place, allowing Everett, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia into the organization. February *Women are given full equal pay rights. *The New England Patriots win Super Bowl XXXVIII. *The CIA admits that there was no imminent threat from weapons of mass destruction before the 2003 invasion of Iraq. January 2003 December *Al Qaida threatens Everett to stay out of Middle East. *Radical Islam is outlawed in Everett. *Aryan Union is raided and members are arrested and jailed. *Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in Tikrit by the U.S. 4th Infantry Division. November *Florida secedes from the United States and joins Everett. *New York City Subway's legendary Redbird trains are retired from passenger service after the R33/36 World's Fair cars make their final trip on the 7 line. *The Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, in Goodridge v. Department of Public Health, rules anti-same-sex marriage laws unconstitutional in Massachusetts. October *Racism, sexism and discrimination is made illegal. *Ku Klux Klan is raided and members arrested and jailed. *The Staten Island Ferry crash kills 11 after one of its ferries slams into a pier. September *All Everetti troops and forces are recalled back to Everett. *Federal News Network begins broadcasting. *Indiana Governor Frank O'Bannon dies after suffering a stroke in Chicago, Illinois. Joe Kernan, the Lieutenant Governor, is sworn in as Indiana's 48th Governor. August *21 year old Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer becomes President of Everett. *Northern Everett experiences massive power outage, lasting for two days. July *Union of Everett declares independence. *15 states make up the new Union. Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Maryland, Delaware, Indiana and Illinois. *The sons of Saddam Hussien are killed by soon-to-be Everetti forces. Category:Union of Everett Category:Timelines